Revenge
by UtsukushiixHana
Summary: [ItaSakuSasu] "Why did you do this to us! I thought that we all have a special bond!" Sasuke shouted and stared at the bloodied pinkette unbelievingly. She chuckled lowly, "The 'bond' between us doesn't exist anymore. Even if you pierced a katana through my heart, this hatred won't die. Because it is my duty as the new leader of the akatsuki, to kill without mercy."
1. Betrayal lies within them -Konoha

Revenge

**Betrayals lies within them- Konoha**

* * *

"Sakura, I am truly disappointed in you."A blonde headed woman spoke as she shook her head lightly, a frown visible on her face. Sakura who was dazing moments ago quickly snapped herself out of her half asleep state as she scrunched her forehead at the fifth Hokage. She let her green eyes bore at the back of her sensei. Confusion clearly swam in the depths of her eyes as she heard the deep sigh.

"Huh? What do you mean Shishou?" she asked. She was in the middle of getting ready for bed when an ANBU suddenly 'poofed' in her room; telling her that there was something important that the Hokage needed to discuss with her. She wasn't at all surprised of the sudden call and quickly went towards the tower. She, of course, noticed that something was off the moment she stepped inside her Shishou' s office. The calming atmosphere that used to linger around the room was now nothing more than a tense atmosphere. The tension was so thick that she was sure not even a katana could slice it. She didn't know when but she was starting to feel uncomfortable. Not later than that, she heard the door forcefully push open as all of her friends poured inside, each wearing different kinds of emotions.

Even with all the various expressions, none of them seem to calm her now squirming heart.

"Stop with the innocent act, Sakura."Kiba spatted as soon as he stepped inside the spacious room, a bitter frown adorned his face. She had never seen this side of him. He always smiled and had this carefree aura surrounding him so seeing him with that kind of expression scared her.

"W-what? I don't know what you guys are implying! I'm not playing innocent! What did I do?!" She was desperate. She had a gut feeling that something wasn't right. That her life might never be the same anymore.

"Hah. You're such a bitch. Admit it! You were the one who told the enemies where the scrolls were hidden! Didn't you!?"

She gasped, her eyes wide in shock.

"Ino… I would never do such thing! You know more than anyone that I would never betray Konoha." She cried out, desperation clearly laced in her voice.

Hearing her best friend addressed her as a bitch really hit her… hard. And not just that, she even accused her of betraying her own home, her own VILLAGE that she LOVED.

"The proof is all here, Sakura-chan." a voice choked out behind her.

The voice made tears stinging in her eyes and her head snapped towards the blond boy.

"Naruto,please. Believe me. Konoha is my home, I would never do such thing." She pleaded. Why did this happen to her? Just when she thought that things might not be worse than it is after the death of her parents.

Instead of receiving a reply from said boy, she received a statement from another person.

"I never knew that you were this kind of person, Haruno." _He _was the least person that she thought would believed in such lies.

"Neji-san! Please-" Not ever did she finished her pleads, a soft voice interrupted her.

"Konoha doesn't need such traitor to serve it." Her heart shattered as her ears picked up the sweet voice the young heiress of the Hyuga clan. Along her statement, she saw the void Shino nodding his head; a sign to show that he agreed onto her statement. She didn't have time to respond when another statement was directed to her.

"Youthful Sakura-san of the youthful summer, you don't deserved to serve the youthful Konoha! You're a beautiful flower that spreads poison to its surrounding!" If she wasn't in this situation right now, she might have laughed at Lee's ridiculous 'youthful' speech. But she was. And she was hurting, like how reality actually felt like.

"Sakura, pack your things. You are banned from Konoha temporarily." Tsunade's words really_ really_ made her felt like dying right there right now.

"What!? You can't do that Shishou! Where would I go? I have no relatives to go to!" She desperately tried to defend herself but much to her luck, her words weren't powerful enough to deny the orders of her leader.

"Stop addressing me so informally. No student of mine betrays the village."

"But-"

"GET OUT! I want you gone in an hour. We will meet again. Five years from now."

She can't held back the tears that were flowing harshly from her eyes. She didn't even bother to wipe her tears. Instead, she stared at the 11 person that _was_ so dear to her.

She was so distressed when Tsunade held a disappointed expression on her face.

She was so sad when Naruto, her 'brother' refused to look at her.

She was so intimidated when Ino and Tenten, her_ best_ girlfriends glared at her with full hatred.

She was so depressed when she saw Kiba scowling at her.

She was so shattered when Lee, Chouji and Hinata looked at her as though they were ashamed of her 'action'.

She was so hopeless when Neji, Sai , Shino and Shikamaru were staring blankly at her.

And most of all, she was so heartbroken when her crush wasn't in her field of view.

She looked around, trying to spot a raven headed boy who had captured her heart but much to her dismay, his presence nor his chakra wasn't present in the room. She was about to asked them of his presence when the Hokage's angry voice 'boomed' the silenced room.

"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HERE!"

Startled, she quickly ran towards the door without looking back. The last thing she heard from them made tears swelling in her already red eyes.

_"We should have just let her die in our hands."_

…

Sakura blinked her eyes opened as she groaned in frustration. She dreamt of the same incident _thrice _in a row. She felt so frustrated. Her hand slowly made it's way to her face as she could feel the tiredness just by moving her hands. Feeling her hands shook, she sighed before deciding to abandon the thought of sleeping in though that's what she needed most right now. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a movement under her blanket. She quickly flipped the blankets and wasn't at all surprised when she saw a soundless Uchiha snuggling onto her right bedside. In an instant, she could feel the comfort in his aura.

Sighing, she fixed herself beside him soundly with her dull eyes staring at the black ceiling above her. Noticing the slight movement of the older man, she quickly strike the question that seemed to always been pointed out to all members of the house by her, obviously.

"Why are you here..." The question didn't come out as cold as she wished it could be instead, it shown her how weak and worn out she was by the tone of her voice. Pushing the thoughts out of her mind, her hands actively caressed his long charcoal locks to distract him from questioning about her condition. Itachi, contented towards her touch almost purred out in bliss. He smirked before pulling her closer towards him making a huge frown visible on her pale face.

"Because I can't take it if I stray away from you too long and I'm sure enough that you feel the same way too."

Rolling her eyes at his arrogant statement, she flicked his forehead. Itachi winced before he changed back onto his cool demeanor.

"You're too much, Uchiha Itachi." she commented dryly before wriggling herself out of her bed. But much to her dismay, Itachi locked his arms around her small waist before she could walked away. It wasn't a problem to her in escaping from his grasp if it wasn't for the fact that her body felt so _weak._

"Where do you think you're going, love." He whispered by her ears, earning a huge scowl from her. But before she could smashed him a strong comeback, the door to her room slam opened to reveal five men with an equal dissatisfied expressions.

Sakura sighed in exasperation as she could_ feel_ the scary aura that flows along the moment the men stepped inside her room. She eyed the men as each wore various of expression on their faces. The one that first reacted towards the scene she was in was none other than the eternal jashinist.

"You fucking Uchiha. How dare you bloody touch her!" he growled, marching towards them with full speed as his hand quickly made its way towards Itachi's collar and slammed him onto the floor. Caught off guard, Itachi scowled as he felt his back slammed onto the wooden floor. Hard. Muttering few more lines of curses, Hidan calmed himself down before he started attacking his prey with a sick grin.

"My lovely Sakura." He started sweetly, his hands carefully and slowly caressed her long locks. Even though she felt so relaxed in his arms, it's NOT the Hidan she knew for the past five years. She raised her eyebrows at his weird gestures. Curiosity clearly lingered in her cloudy eyes.

"Why the fucking hell did you let that fucking brat touch you!" he growled, his hand neatly locked onto her upper arm, preventing her from escaping all the while causing a huge pain to her forearm. His soft gestures immeadiately changed into his usual rough gestures. Sighing in relief, she worked out a small smile. _'Now this is normal...' _she monologue before her eyes turned back to its former blankness.

"Well.. It's not because I wanted him to touch me but it's because I can't budge." She whispered and she felt like ripping herself apart by her voice. She knew that she won't be getting away from the situation she was in with all the members here. She shifted her eyes away from all the members and fixed her gaze at the door to her room.

"It must have been the effect for using _that _chakra for a very long time." Kisame voiced out as his eyes was filled with care towards the midget.

Sakura blinked her eyes at him before slowly nodding to his statement.

"Hmm.. I think so too. I guess my chakra won't be in its fullest." she sighed dejectedly before pushing herself up with so much difficulty. Sensing his leader struggling, Sasori quickly lend his hand for support in which earn a grateful smile from said woman.

"Be careful, hime-sama. I wouldn't want to get you hurt." he purred upon having a contact agaisnt her soft small hand. The others spared him a death glare except for the fish-like guy. Ignoring his statement, she quickly went towards her dresser.

"Why do I feel like there's something that I'm forgetting..." she pulled out her cloak as well as her baggy pants before placing it carefully on her bed. She scrunched her forehead before forcing her cloudy brain to work.

"Today is 1st of September, Cherry-sama!" The bubbly man squealed as he jumped up and down. Tobi's eyes flared with enthusiasm as he reminded her leader of the _special _day.

Still confused, she titled her head to her right. Chuckling, Deidara gave her the largest grin he could mustered.

"It's the day when we first met, as well as the fateful day when you left the village."

Finally registering the thoughts, she cracked a sick grin.

"Ah. Today's the day? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

In instant, her face quickly fell back into its cold facade. The last thought that came across her mind was what made her excited.

_'Today's the day. When revenge will become so sweet.'_

…

"Sakura, un! Are you sure you're going to go back to Konoha? You don't have to if you don't want to you know? Besides, you're not in your best condition!" Deidara whined childishly with his eyes filled with hesitation and care. Sakura sighed, feeling bored under his arms.

"For the one thousand three hundred and seventy second time Deidara, yes I am going back. And please refrain from touching me" Sakura stated coldly as she glared at the man.

It's true that she felt like shit just by walking but she wanted to, not _needed _to _meet _them and _thank_ them for kicking her out. She could feel the anger sparking within her and she was sure as hell that today was going to be a _great_ day.

Deidara grinned cheekily at her but didn't even bother to do as she had instructed but instead he tightened his grip around her waist. Sakura gave up on pursuing the blonde male and decided to enjoy the scenery.

As time past, five years to be exact, her personality changes as well as her preferences. But the fact that she enjoys scenery doesn't changed even though half a decade had passed.

She felt Deidara's grasp loosen as she quickly almost immediately jumped away from him. Much to her luck though, she was "luckily" met with another chest which belonged to another man. _'If only I have enough energy in me to pummel this idiots to the ground' _But she didn't and that what makes her go crazy. She sighed in desperation as her ears picked up the familiar voice that made her want to go off killing innocent people.

"Yeah blondie! Fuck the hell away from MY bitch!"Hidan cursed at him. Deidara growled as _his_ girl was snatched away by his comrade. Hidan purred lightly, burying his face at the crook of the pinkette's neck as Sakura tried her hardest to ignored the strange sound that was released from the Jashinist's mouth.

"I think you guys have misunderstood something. Sakura liked me since she always preferred doing missions with me and therefore being with me is what makes her happy."

Sakura directed her dull eyes at the man beside her. The brother of the boy she once had a crush with. Itachi gave her a smug smirk and as a response, she rolled her eyes.

'_To think that the Akatsuki members are dangerous. Almost half of the members are insanely perverted_' she scoffed mentally.

"Stop dreaming, Uchiha-san. We all know that she loves me and only me." The puppet obsessed man growled while yanking the pinkette out of the others grip. Sakura twitched angrily as she yanked herself away from the red haired. Being pulled around by others really made her anger boiled. As much as she hated, she has a feeling too and that feelings wanted to be _respected. _She glared at the four male that were surrounding her.

"Shut that mouth of yours or I'll _send_ you guys back to the base." She warned, anger flaring her eyes. All four of them shut their mouths up as she increased her pace to walk side by side with a blue skinned guy, who smiled as he saw her walking with him. Opposite to him was a grinning male who cheered instantly the moment he felt her presence beside him.

"Yay! Cherry-sama likes Toby~"

The rest of the journey was filled with silence for half a minute later before the arguing among the criminals started up, again.

…

The winds picked up and they finally arrived at their destination. Feeling sorrowful upon the sight, Sakura pushed all her emotions away. She placed her bangs behind her ears and silently gazed at the peaceful village.

"We're finally here, huh. Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves" Sasori muttered lowly as he inched closer towards his leader. Sakura, noticing his suspicious act, walked away from him as she stood a little further from her teammates. Sasori sighed dejectedly before he was dragged back by his obviously mad partner.

Sakura stared at the big sign in front of her.** The Hidden Leaf Village**. She smirked and turned her head around to face her team. Her eyes were met with six men staring at her, obviously waiting for her orders. None of them opened their mouth as they stood silently.

"We'll go straight to the tower."

* * *

**Status: **Edited**.**

**Author's note:**

The story that I had longed wanted to be published is finally published! I hope to have quite nice comments from you guys. Please enjoy this not-so amazing fic!


	2. The scar in the past

Revenge

**The scars of the past**

* * *

A beautiful blonde woman in her mid sixties stared at her village right below through the big windows located behind her desk. Her brown hazel eyes, dull, stared at the walking people right below. Even with the cheery smiles on each of the citizens face, none of them can bring the smile that usually adorned her beautiful features. To her, everything seemed so… wrong. Ever since_ that_ day, her life had never been the same. She felt her eyes began to tear up but she determined herself to not shed a single tear.

_'Sakura.. I wondered how you are doing right now… You should have been here the day before...' _She thought sadly as her mind were filled with thoughts of her ex-apprentice. Memories of the past flashed through her minds as she felt tears waiting to fall. Oh, how she missed _her._

The girl that **always** stood by her side. The girl that **never** stopped loving her. The girl that everyday **cared** for her. The girl that every time **cheered** her. The girl that **betrayed** her _and _the village.

She was her daughter-like figurine. She always thought of her the same way even after having her betraying her trust… Tsunade vigorously shook her head to clear off her mind. She needed to finish her works by noon. She have another meeting in line with the leaders of the Rain village, Sand village as well as the Fire village concerning the new member of the akatsuki. The only information about the mysterious person was that it was a **she**.

Sighing, she went back towards her dark brown office chair and twirled the pen in between her slick fingers.

"Ugh…" she grunted, feeling the nerve of her brains jumbling up and wiring up together. Her brown eyes found its way towards the paperwork stacked up high on her desk.

"Being the Hokage is so tiring! Why does Shizune have to give me so much work!?" she exclaimed tiredly and chewed on her pen. All her sakes were confiscated by Shizune this morning and all she could do was mourn for them. She closed her eyes and drummed her pen on her desk. Suddenly, she heard the sound of a wind which made her startled and alerted.

"Ah, _Tsunade__._ Long time no see. Still have that habit of slacking I see. "

A familiar voice broke the silence as Tsunade quickly snapped her head upwards. Her eyes widened at the sight. It seemed like her system was shut down the moment she saw the people in front of her.

_'H-how did they sneak in? I can't even sense all their chakra!'_

"S-Sakura?!" she stuttered out, her body trembled in happiness and fear. Even with having her face covered by the big straw head, she can easily recognize her voice anywhere. She was so happy that she had finally got the chance to see her ex-apprentice after half a decade had passed! But, the moment she saw her companions, her body went rigid and her mind stopped working.

Feeling rather disappointed by her accurate guess, she placed her hat away and stared at Tsunade with a blank face, all the while examining Tsunade's shock expression. She admitted, even she would be in shock to see six of the akatsuki members in front of your very eyes but if you were being forced to _see_ and _take care_ of those foolish members every day , you won't even be as shocked. She glanced at them. They stood by her side quietly since they had arrived at the tower. Itachi, Tobi and Kisame by her right and Sasori, Deidara and Hidan by her left. She eyed the silver headed man when she saw him fidgeting. Hidan, noticing the eyes of his leader on him, froze on his spot and didn't dare to look into her eyes.

She then fixed back her gaze at the gaping woman in front of her, her blank expression remains.

"Sakura? That's all you could say after five years of not seeing each other, shishou?" she sneered at the frozen woman. She safely tucked her anger before a soft sigh escaped her thin lips. She must **never **show any of her emotions in front of the enemy.

"What's the meaning of this?! Why are the six members of the akatsuki here at my office?!" Tsunade screeched after regaining back her consciousness. She stared at Sakura from head to toe.

She noticed that huge changes had happen to Sakura after the long period of time. Her once shoulder length hair is now longer and reached her mid back. Her hair was left untied, making her wavy hair danced behind her. Her face held a serious and stern look, making her looked matured. Even so, she can't made out her figure since she was dressed in the **akatsuki** cloak which hid all parts of her body.

Shaking her head side by side, Sakura let out yet another sigh.

"Six? Are you blind or are you just plain stupid? Do I really **not **looked like a memberof the akatsuki?" she raised her eyebrows as her tone slightly increased.

Sakura disappeared and reappeared behind Tsunade as she stared at the villagers. Her hand pressed softly against the transparent glass as her eyes scanned all the villagers below.

"It must have been great to have people to rely on; the villagers seem to rely on you a little_ too_ much." She uttered lowly, her emerald eyes making a hole on the glass. Tsunade stiffened.

"What are you getting at!? Explain to me!" she glared at the Pinkette. Even if she _was_ a daughter-alike to her, the villagers' lives are at stake and she must not hesitate to hurt her since she did betray the village.

Sakura snapped her body towards Tsunade with her eyes narrowed. She felt her face getting hot out of anger.

"Don't." she gritted, eyes sparked in infinite anger.

"You dare use that tone on me and order me around like I'm your dog." She barked, obviously angered by how Tsunade was acting so high and mighty and bossed her around.

"Now let's get this business done because I don't want to see your face anymore. It will just annoy me to no end." Sakura spatted out the words like it was poison as disappeared again and was back to her original spot.

…

"This ramen is so good~" slurred a grinning blonde as he slurped his now tenth bowl of ramen. His companion rolled his eyes as he glanced at the watch on his wrist.

"Don't you ever get tired eating ramen every single day?" Sasuke asked in a sarcastic tone. He glanced at the ten bowls stacked infront of Naruto with a big frown.

"Teme! Eating ramen is what made me strong! That's why I managed to PUMMEL your ass to the ground! Hey! Wait up!" Sasuke pushed himself from the wall that he was leaning against and walked away with his hands in his pocket. He ignored the shouts of his idiotic friend and walked to no particular place. But he then came to a halt stop.

Somehow, he felt as though something's bad is going to happen. And he trusted his intuition more than anything.

And right after that, he sensed an awfully familiar chakra that made his eyes widened.

_'Sakura?'_

…

"That was fun! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi cheered happily as they stepped out of the office. He skidded through the hall with his arms flailing around-like how a kid would reacted after given some sweets. Sakura sighed in annoyance as she grumbled something incoherent under her breath which the other members didn't missed to picked up.

The rest of them exited quietly with Sakura leading them. After some more silent, Sasori volunteered himself to break the awkward silence between them.

"That was artistic!" Sasori stated, his eyes sparkled in amusement.

"Artistic? Shit no! It was fucking awesome! You should have seen the bitch's shitty face!" Hidan continued with a big grin on his face. Sakura glanced at them and placed her bangs behind her ears before sighing.

"You guys are so childish though I admitted that I'm quite depressed." She sighed sadly. Noticing her slightly down mood, Itachi softly patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry. You'll tear her skin some other time." He smirked and by his statement, the other members stared at him in shock. Feeling rather surprised by his accurate guess, she smiled a small smile.

"How did you knew that?" she asked, her voice clearly shown how surprised she was. The rest squirmed uncomfortably upon hearing his guess.

"Tearing her skin?" Deidara gulped as he clinged onto his used to be partner. Sakura raised her eyebrows by his cowardly actions.

"What? Is there something wrong with it?" she asked coldly. The others shook their heads vigorously, feeling intimidated by her cold demeanor before Kisame voiced out his thoughts.

"I get it that you're really mad at her but having that thought crossed your mind! Are you mad?! I thought that by far the worse, you would just chopped her hands and legs!"

Sakura chuckled humorlessly.

"Yeah. I got your point. But I'm still not over the fact that Itachi could read my mind."

Itachi smirked whilst the others spared him an envious gaze.

"So, where are we going off to now?" Itachi asked as he moved closer to her. Sakura opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by Tobi's cheerful voice.

"Itachi-san looooves bunny! His eyes are sooooo funny! He can't tell when it's sunny! Lookie, Cherry-sama! I made a poem! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi cheered. Sakura strode towards Tobi and patted his head. Itachi twitched as he missed the chance to walk next to her _and_ the fact that the other Uchiha had just insulted him.

"Hn." He grunted and sulked. Deidara chuckled at Itachi before he followed Sakura's footsteps.

_"Hn._ We're just going to stroll around the village until I got bored." She said, a sly smirk plastered her face. Instead of the usual respond, everyone stared at her with their eyes widened.

"D-did she just said what I think she said?" Deidara stuttered, his big blue eyes never stopped staring at her. Instead of gaping at his leader, Itachi's smirk widened before letting out a triumphant smile across his face.

"Like I said before, Sakura is going to be mine."

Rolling her eyes, she walked down the stairs.

…

"Ino-chi! Come on!" a red headed girl shouted as she giggled cutely. Said blonde, her blue eyes twinkled, walked faster towards her friend and hooked her arms with hers. She hummed a happy tune as her lips were stretched into a huge smile.

"Where are we going next? I had brought a lot of beautiful clothes!" she asked the girl. The girl pondered for a second before she snapped her fingers.

"I know! Let's do our hair! I want to impress Sasuke-kun~" Karin squealed as she dragged the smiling blonde towards a salon.

Ino smiled at her. Ever since the day when she lost her friend, Karin had been by her side every single time and she was grateful for that. Karin never left her side even when she treated her harshly in the past. Karin is the best translation for a good friend… but Sakura... she will always _always_ be the _best_ friend in her heart.

Her heart was squeezed by the mere thought of her best friend. She wondered where she is right now.

_'Sakura… I missed you so much.'_

Her blue eyes stared at the slim figure of the person in front of her.

It's weird how Karin acted so much like the way Sakura was before _that_ day happened. And she's even the hokage's new apprentice. She never told the others about this though since she didn't really mind it. But she couldn't stop having this weird feeling as though they were deceived…

Feeling guilty by thinking of such thing about her friend, she posted a reminder note in her mind to later apologized to the bubbly girl.

Too deep in thoughts, she unintentionally bumped onto someone, resulting her to fall on her butt. She scrunched her face and tried to ignore the stinging pain on her butt after the sudden impact.

"Itaii.." she whimpered out. Her head twisted side by side, searching for a sign of her friend. Feeling dejected by her unseen presence, she, with much difficulties struggled to stand back up.

"Gomen. Here." A voice was heard in front of her. A sweet voice yet sounded so distant. A small hand was visible in front of her and she reached for it.

_'So soft...' _she whispered in amazement. The hand in her hand felt so small like it belonged to a child. She was about to thank the person when she saw _her._

"Ara ara. Long time no see, Ino."

* * *

**Status: **Edited.

**Author's note:**

I am truly sorry for making you guys wait. I had been really busy with school works and dramas in school. Even so, I'm quite surprised by the reviews that you reviewers spared. I swore I never felt more happy! Also a bunch of thanks to the followers and the favorite-r!

**Review Corner:**

-Dina Sana- Thank you so much for the support! It made me really happy to know the fact that you love my stories...

-Fallenfromlighttodark- You are now dubbed as one of my favorite reviewers! I felt so honored that you took your time, early in the morning, to read my fic. Though, I'm curious as to why you would woke up so early... o.o Actually, we both share the same opinion! I just loved to see a cold hearted Sakura~ It made me melt~

-Amy- Thank so much for reading! Yup, I love that kind of Sakura too~ ^^

-NewdayOldtime- Arigatou ne..

-Cami-cake- Thank you, Cami-san! I'm sorry to have made you wait.. O.o Here's your update~

-Guest (6/10/13)- Thank you for the opinion, guest-chan! I hope you would like this chap...

-Shadowlove'scookies- Hontou ni arigatou... ~teary eyes~ demo... what if it turns out to be a bad fic in the future... ~cries~

-AnimeloverxD- Osu! Thank kyu~ Love ya~ .

-Lolajam77- Maa~~ Don't you that kind of eyes! It's my weakness! / Here your update, hope to hear another review from you~

-JulieBookLover21- Hontou? Thank you! I'm so glad that its interesting enough to catch your attention!

-MusicLover2010- Me too! I love that kind of Saki!~ Here's your chapter~~

-AmyAmely98- You... are one of my favorite reviewer! I was so happy when I saw a long review from someone! . I reeeally appreciate that you took in an -effort to search yet again to find my story! You made me the happiest girl alive! Watashi mo! I too, love to read Sakura as a cold girl! But please, don't die waiting for my next update! I'll miss you! You might think that its weird for me to miss you even though we just met.. -scratched cheek-

-Guest- I would never give up on this fic when I had just started it! It'll make the readers dissappointed and I truly don't want that to happen! Here's the update! Sorry to make you wait so long


	3. When she meets them

Revenge

**When she meets them**

* * *

She was not stupid. She knew that all the villagers were staring at them with shock filled eyes. Though she did not know what was so shocking to them- The fact that there were 7 akatsuki members walking leisurely around the village or the fact that they saw her; the ex head medical doctor of Konoha together with the akatsuki.

Upon being in this memorable town, she couldn't help but having the thoughts of her "friends" crossed her mind.

Especially the ever so beautiful Ino.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her long pink locks. Ino was_ the best_ friend a girl could ever have. She's beautiful, kind, friendly, and a very caring person. Ino was her friend, her sister, her smile, her laughter, her happiness, her LIFE. But after what she had done to her, she knew right at that moment, the friendship between them will _never _stand back up again, _ever. _Ever since, she had hated the girl that she once called "friend". The hatred towards Ino never died even when half a decade had passed which made her felt as though Ino doesn't deserve to _die._

_Ino deserves torture. As well as the others._

Well, excluding Shikamaru of course.

She must _repay_ them for ruining her life, right? Especially that red headed bitch, Karin. The image of her flashed through her mind. She gritted her teeth. Oh, how she despised that woman. The conversation they had after she was ordered to left the village was truly irritating.

:**flashback:**

She wiped the tears that won't stopped pricking from the edge of her eyes. She, against her will must leave the village upon committing something that she didn't committed.

She couldn't believe that all of this was happening. It wasn't supposed to end up like this. She was supposed to be having a nice peaceful sleep and the next day having all her friends greeted her like how they would always did.

She whimpered as she remembered the harsh words that was directed to her. She never knew that it will hurt this much. She stood up and made a way towards her door after packing up all the necessary items.

To have your childhood friends betrayed you, it hurts. The pain within her just wouldn't go away… She could bear the pain of having a katana stabbed her but not this…

It was too much for a girl like her to handle.

From this day onwards, Konoha can never be longer dubbed as her home. Her friends are no longer her friends. Her life will never be the same.

She can never smiled casually like she would always do.

She can never cared for people like she would always do.

She can never have a pleasant lunch with her friends anymore.

She can never have those warmth radiance from her loved ones.

She can never have the life that she had worked so hard to build.

She sighed. She wasn't ready yet. Konoha is her safe zone. But she can't do anything. Mountains are mountains, orders are orders. She walked towards the entrance of Konoha, all the while her heart felt as though it was being squeezed.

The cold breeze hit her face as it made her memory triggered to the day she was left lying on the bench by Sasuke.

She remembered how devastated she felt the day after but at the same time she never felt so happy to know that he actually cared for them. She thought that having him left the village would be the worst case that will ever happened too her but she would never thought there were another cases that felt much worse.

She was feeling like shit right now and it became worse upon knowing that Sasuke and her "friends" didn't even came to see her off. It really tortured her till no end.

What will happen to her afterwards?

Will she die?

Will she suffer?

Is she going to act as though nothing happened?

Too deep in thoughts, she unintentionally bumped onto strong figure.

"Oof."

She backed away from the "someone" that she bumped into before tilting her head. Her eyes were filled with shock at the sight of her senior.

"Shikamaru-kun?"

She scrunched her forehead and stared at the boy before her. She felt so happy to have him see her off but also felt so angry that he didn't stood by her. during the moment she was inside the office. Because among all her friends (aside from Ino) Shikamaru is the one friend that she spent so much time with.

"Sakura."

She raised her eyebrows by the tone of his voice. She was even more curious than she was back then when she saw the regretful expression on his face.

What was he thinking right now? And what could he possibly want from her? Perhaps entertainment? Her lips twisted into a sick frown.

"What is it that you want, Shikamaru? Wasn't the satisfaction of insulting me enough to satisfy you all? And I thought you guys were my friend." Upon the last sentence, she can't helped but having a lone tear escaped her reddened eyes.

"I didn't knew anything yet you guys accused me of betraying my own village?! Are you guys mad?! Konoha is my HOME-I would never do such things! And you guys didn't even give me a chance to say anything at all!" she screamed, letting all her stress flowed out. She harshly wiped the tears that were staining her cheeks, not wanting to look weak in front of the boy. She admitted, having to screamed that out really relieved her stress but she wasn't going to let it stopped right there.

"Were you guys really my friend…?" she whispered heartbroken-ly and stared at her cold toes, her icy fingers fiddled onto each other to seek for warmth.

Is this what friends were suppose to do? Believing rumors more than their own friend?

Shikamaru stayed silence, letting her calmed down before opening his mouth to speak.

"Sakura. Did you or did you not betray the village?" Shikamaru spoke with an emotionless tone.

Sakura let out a shaky breath before staring at him in the eyes almost accusingly.

"Like you would believe in me!" she snorted in a sarcastic way though her eyes were still glaring at him with infinite anger.

"That's kind of insulting you know, Haruno." Shikamaru chuckled lowly, leaving the rosette to stare at him dumbfounded.

"Wha-"

He cut her off before she could finish her sentence with his hand ruffling her hair.

"I'm not that cheap to believe in rumors, especially when the source came from Seidou." Sakura narrowed her eyes when she heard the name "Seidou".

"What does Karin-chan have anything to do with this?" she asked suspiciously, her lips formed a small pout.

Said boy scratched his head before letting out a sigh. She swore she heard him mumbling "troublesome" but she decided to ignore it.

"She told the hokage about a scene where you gave the enemy the scrolls. She claimed that she saw you last Sunday albeit 2 o'clock in the forest with the enemies while giving off the scrolls. Even as far transferring the memory into our minds."

Sakura stared at him with her eyes as big as dinner plate.

"B-but I was with you that time, playing shogi!" she whined as she stomped her feet like an elementary school kid. She truly couldn't believe her ears! To say she was shocked was understandable.

Shikamaru closed his eyes, "Even so, we still have no evidence that you're innocent to prove to lord hokage. Even with this brain, if can't think of a plan which can flip this incident around."

She stayed silent as she obediently took in all his explanation. As much as she wanted him to think of a plan where she WON'T be outcasted, she can't. She knew that if he admitted that he didn't have a strategy to flip the table over, it means that he literally didn't know how to flip the table over.

"So does that mean that Karin was the one who set me up?" She muttered, her eyes sparking in anger. She couldn't helped but felt betrayed- not like she wasn't right at that moment. Karin was one of her girlfriends that she shared secrets and gossips with. She was like a little sister to her, right after Ino, of course. She was the one that she trusted most more than anyone else. She was there when she was happy. She was there when she was sad. She was there when she was **rejected. **She was really depressed. She didn't even think that she, out of all people, would stabbed behind her back. Hearing the boy before her sigh, she snapped herself out of her trains of thought.

"That, I'm not quite sure. Either she really did set you up or the enemy was trying to trick us by kicking out our most powerful ninja."

She sighed loudly before keping up a calm composure and balanced the big bag on her shoulder with only her right leg supporting her weight. So does it mean that Karin might not be the master mind behind all this incident that was happening to her? If that would happened, she would say that it was a miracle because she couldn't bear losing another close person.

But somehow, deep inside her heart, she have a feeling that Karin was actually the one who did all this to her.

"You're right."

He nodded in approval.

"I should go. It would be troublesome having them fussing me for sending you off." Shikamaru glanced at his watched and smiled lazily at her. She couldn't helped but sighed sadly at his statement.

"Yeah, you should go. I don't want you getting scolded by them." she worked out an honest smile for him.

"See ya soon, Haruno."

"Yeah… See you." She sniffed before she was being pulled into a hug by her respectful senior.

"Don't waste your tears for them. They aren't worth it." He grinned before ruffling her hair for the last time. She smiled a grateful smile before walking away. Turning her back a little, she cracked a big grin on her lips.

"Shikamaru, thank you…" she whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"My pleasure." He smirked at her.

Sakura waved at him before continuing her walk towards the entrance. She was happy to know that at least someone still believes in her. And she was glad that the person was Shikamaru. But what he said… it confused her. If all the things that Shikamaru said was true then is it possible that Karin is the master mind behind this incident? But she can't be too sure of that… yet. Right before she was a few steps from the entrance, a voice called out to her.

"Hello, traitor."

Speak of the devil. Sakura turned her face towards the voice and masked her emotions. All of a sudden, she felt bitter even upon seeing her sister-like figurine.s

"Karin-chan. Fancy meeting you here." She did her best to NOT spat the words like poison. Instead, she mustered a faked smile in which she knew that said girl would easily noticed.

Karin rolled her beautiful scarlet eyes before her lips twitched upwards.

"Indeed. So, how's life?" By her statement, a large frown was visible on her pale face. Feeling her anger boiled, she narrowed her eyes at the girl in front of her.

"Wonderful." She muttered sarcastically and rolled her eyes. She saw the beauty smirked in which made her more curious than ever.

"I guess I deserve your thanks." Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean by that?"

Karin chuckled.

"The one who revealed the scrolls to the enemy was…me."

Karin giggled like a high school girl and stared at the Pinkette before her With a smug smirk adorning her perfectly filled lips.

Sakura gritted her teeth in anger. It looked like she was correct after all. But why was she still feeling disappointed even after hearing this?

_'It's because you could never hate her. She was important to you.' _The back of her heart spoke with she decided to ignore.

"Hmm.. why am I not surprise? I wonder..." she did he best to act natural but she knew that she failed miserably in doing so.

Karin smiled a smug smile.

"I guess that the stupid Nara shared his thoughts with you before I came by to bid you farewell? Too bad. I was going to surprise you like how a sister would do." She chirped happily as though she was innocent and she was the bad guy.

Sakura put on a sour face as she stared at the teen in front of her.

"Your assumption is correct though I'm curious as to why you would do such thing." She raised her eyebrows as she studied her expression.

Karin's face was void with emotions. At least that was what she could determined.

"You made me sick. You have everything that I ever wanted. The hokage's trust and favor. Good friends aka Ino-chan and what I hate most, Sasuke-kun's attentions. You're a bitch, you know that?! Ever since Sasuke-kun went back here, he never once stared at me! All that matters to him is you! What's so good about you that he preferred you over me? What did you have that I don't!?"

Sakura laughed bitterly.

"Ah, so you're jealous of me."

Karin growled, her fist clenched and unclench end by her side. Feeling rather amused by the sight before her, she smirked slyly at her.

"And to answer your questions, I have tons of things that you certainly don't have."

"One of it is the fact that I worked hard to be what I had become now. Unlike you who dressed up like a stupid girl every single time and that the fact that you seduced Sasuke every chance you got..." To be honest, she just noticed that fact seconds ago. She remembered how persistent she was in trying to gain his attention. Even though she was displeased with her actions, she can't do anything than just cheered her by the sidelines considering the fact that Sasuke had rejected her.

She honestly couldn't believed that Sasuke would turn her down coldly and act as though nothing happened the next day. It made her quite angry but she can only placed her faked smile. And right after that fateful incident, Karin told her that she too, was interested in Sasuke. She can never forget how betrayed she felt back then.

Karin let out a low growl.

"That does it! Fuck you!" Karin went to her and threw numerous of punch at her but Sakura avoid every single one of them professionally. She wasn't a ninja for nothing.

"Heh. People like you are worse than scum. Destroying someone's life because of jealousy, you are truly despicable." She scoffed, feeling quite pleased by seeing her worked up.

Karin giggled at her statement before her face drop.

"Ah, but do you know that your friends believed in me more than they believed in you, hmm?" a sly smile adorned her face.

Sakura let out a bitter smile. She must admitted that Karin was right. They didn't believe her like how they believed in Karin. It truly hurtled her.

"I know and that's why they aren't my friend. Not anymore."

She walked away from her before sighing. She didn't have much other choice than to just let go of them.

Let go of their special bonds...

Let go of their friendships...

Let go of their memories...

Let go of their lives in her life.

"Too bad.. .After all the hard work I had put up to live in such wonderful life… it's wasted and it's all thanks to you." She sighed yet again before staring at the smug girl intently.

"I guess you won? I lost my family. My job... My status... My home... My LIFE. Yup. That's that. Congratulations! You successfully turned my life upside down." She said in her sarcastic tone. Right before stepping out of the border lines, she stared the beautiful girl.

"I'll come back for my revenge deary."

"I'll be waiting, bitch."

**:flashback end:**

She sighed yet again. The worst memory _ever_.

Even so, she doesn't have the right to hate her. In all honesty, she actually need to thank her for making that fateful incident happening to her because without her, she wouldn't have discover that such trust towards her doesn't existed in them. Suddenly, a voice, a _very silky _voice from behind interrupted her thoughts.

"Sakura, I think it's best if we find a place to stay for today. After that, we need to get a report ready for leader-sama." Itachi spoke after a long silence. The other members perked up by his words.

"I agree. I need to rest." Sasori said, feeling rather refreshed upon hearing the word "rest".

"I can't wait to roll on the bed, un! I'm so tired, un!" Deidara cheered as his lips stretched upwards, revealing his shiny white teeth.

"Tobi wants to eat caaaaaaaaandy! Does the place we stay have candies? I bet they do! So let's go go go!" He tugged the closest member by their shirt, in which happened to be the most intolerable member in akatsuki.

"Fuck yeah! I fucking claim for the fucking bed!" Or not.

Kisame sweatdropped whereas Sakura and Itachi rolled their eyes at their childish acts.

"You guys are that much of tired?" Sakura shook her head, feeling guilty for making them before reconsidering Itachi's suggestion.

"Hmm? Well, you got a point there. Leader did said that he want a report done by tonight. But, I _really _wanted to stroll for a moment. So…"

By her words, their eyes widened.

"I VOLOUNTEER TO ESCORT SAKURA, UN!" Deidara shouted and scrambled towards said woman. Sasori growled in anger when his body was pushed away rudely by his partner.

"No. The one who should be escorting Sakura is me." He glared at Deidara, totally forgetting about his worn out condition. Clearly making it worse that it was before, Hidan intervened as he forced his thoughts to be acknowledge in which turned out to be lines of curse before a big ruckus started.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she stared at the fighting men, clearly annoyed.

"No. It's decided. Itachi is going with me."

The fighting members let out a disappointed sigh while Itachi gave them a victorious smirk.

"Kisame, you'll be in charge of them. Make sure they don't do anything stupid." She ordered, placing all her trust onto the most sensible man among the other fives.

"Roger that." With that, all 5 members disappeared in the wind.

To be honest, she felt like shit right now. With her utterly _weak _body and the cold weather, she don't think that she can survive, alive.

The both of them continued to walk without sprouting a conversation and that's the reason why being with Itachi is the most comfortable. It's the fact that Itachi understood her preferences and that is silence over noises. She never knew up till know but somehow Itachi seemed to always knew what was running through her mind. It's like he's a physic.

"I feel so flattered that you're thinking about me but take care of yourself first. I don't think that you're doing quite okay right now." Itachi said, breaking off the silence between them. Sakura sighed. '_The goes his physic power.' _

"It's just plain creepy how you knew what was running in my mind. Anyhow, don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." she muttered, not liking the fact that he was ordering her. Rolling his eyes, he patted her head.

"That's not ordering, that's saying." he smirked when he saw her glaring at him.

Focusing too much onto her partner, she unintentionally bumped onto someone. Blinking, she stared at the person by her foot.

Long blonde hair met her gaze.

She wasn't actually surprised to bump into _her _considering how small Konoha is.

She smirked.

It was a really good coincidence to have met her right after the mere thought of her crossed her mind.

"Ara ara. Long time no see, Ino." She stared at Ino; an obviously fake smile adorned her face as she watched the startled girl in front of her.

She noted that Ino hasn't changed at all over the past few years except her blonde hair. Her hair had grown quit a lot since then.

She stared at Ino's hair swishing back and forth. Oh, how she longed to run her fingers in it and just.._.cut them._

With a half lidded eyes, her hand unconsciously went for a kunai under her cloak and was ready to strike when a hand grabbed her.

To say that she was irritated when Itachi stopped her from her desire of hurting someone was understandable seeing how she lusted to make the woman in front of her suffer like what she had done to the hokage beforehand. But, she was also at the same time relieved that he held her up since she didn't want to cause more than enough commotion in just a day. For her and the rest of the akatsuki walking freely with their cloaks on, of course rumors will spread like wild fire. Why wouldn't? The most feared gang right before your very eyes is the hottest topic to discuss about.

Besides, losing her temper on such things is troublesome.

And she certainly hate for a fact if she went out of control.

It'll remind her of herself in the past.

Narrowing her eyes, she looked up to meet with a pair of red eyes.

"Itachi."

But right now, she just wanted to release her anger on those who betrayed her.

She needed to take it all out before she really loses it.

...

There's one thing that Uchiha Itachi dislikes the most.

People who easily lose control. To him, those peoples are worthless. They are useless. Letting emotions take over is unforgivable.

They're trash. No, lower than that.

To him, keeping cool and emotions intact is the most basic thing in life. Those who can't control their emotions don't deserve to live.

However, when it involves his _precious _leader losing control, he must do anything he can to stop her from going crazy.

He must stop her from getting out of control.

Sakura Haruno must not lose her cool in front of the enemies or else she will be off guard and the worst…

Dead.

He doesn't want that to happen.

She is important to him.

She is what kept him alive.

He tightened his grip on her tensed forearms.

"Don't lose your cool." He mumbled under his breath.

Sakura rolled her eyes at him before faking up a smile.

"Just once?" she asked sweetly, her eyes blinking like an innocent little girl. But he knew better than to believe in those sweet words came out from her mouth.

Those words don't exist in her anymore.

The sweetness in her had disappeared a long time ago.

And it was all because of the girl who made his precious leader outcast.

That fucking girl who made his leader suffered.

He must avenge that girl for his leader.

And at the same time thank her.

If not for her actions, he would have never met Sakura.

He would have never known how it was like to love someone.

"Sakura-_chan_. Keep your cool or I'm going to torture you by making Tobi sing twenty four seven."

He will do anything. As long as she still breathes.

.

"Ugh. You just know how to threaten me." She muttered as her lips formed a pout before shrugging off his hands from her forearm. Closing her eyes, she calmed herself down before reopening her eyes.

_'I can't believe I almost went out of control just then. I owe Itachi one.'_

"Sakura!?" The shocked blonde squeaked. The loud voice of Ino snapped the rosette out of her thoughts.

_'What an annoying voice.' _She thought, holding herself back from pouncing the girl and ripped her mouth apart.

Sakura let out a small sigh before raising her head and faked a smile.

_"Ino-chan,_ it's been so long." She spoke in a "friendly" tone with her mouth twitched. She's not used to smiling anymore seeing that she had lost those back in the past. Smiling is the one thing that never came back to her.

"I-I must be.. No.. wh-what are you doing here?! W-why is Sasuke's brother here? Wasn't he supposed to be dead?" Ino stuttered with her eyes wide open and her mouth agape.

Sakura sighed again. She never knew that Ino could be so annoying. She wondered how Shikamaru coped up with a girl like her. She turned around so that her back faced Ino. Closing her eyes, she spoke in a stern voice.

"What am I doing?" she asked and laughed bitterly before staring at Ino in the eyes.

"Revenge of course."

Just after she said that, two familiar chakra came to her in a surprisingly quick speed.

She turned around just in time to see his face.

"Sakura…"

Sakura closed her eyes.

"Sasuke…"

* * *

**Status: **Edited.

**Author's note:**

I'm so sorry for the long histus everyone! I have lots of things to do that I don't have time to update and please don't be mad if my grammar sucks. I haven't heard from my beta yet so... please leave a nice review? A bunch of thanks to this awesome reviewers. Also to the followers and favorite-rs, I thank you all for your continuous support.

**Review Corner:**

-Anya Ishikawa - I feel guilty for updating a month later. I'm so sorry. D:

-fallenfromlighttodark - Yeah. Sakura was going to but she can't because someone didn't let her -cough itachi cough- Me too...! I hate Karin with all my might! To know it, read it~

-annie. silly. me - Here's your chapter and thanks for the review! :j

-lolajam77 - Haha! You're so funny! :) But as much as I wanted to, that must be held on for a lil bit. Putting Karin into a coma isn't fun. I want Sakura to torture her.

-SecretBlossom - Thanks for reviewing Miyu-chan! It's touching -sniffing- Hehe.. will do. But that must be held off. Karin needs torture before she dies. -evil laugh-

-Dina Sana - Hehe.. Cliff hanger is an author's favorite but readers certainly dislike it (:

-Fancy toaster - Yeah me too. I like it when she's with akatsuki~!

-AmyAmely98 - I'm so sorry for updating laaaaaaaate -ripping hair out of my head- I must have disappointed you.. D: I hope your test went well and I'm really happy if this story might release some of your stress... with much more love, Hana.

-mdtiger - What did they do? You'll just have to find out sooner or later~ -grins-

-shadowlove'scookies - Wah! Thank you . I hope so... Here's your chap!

-Sakura -Haruno- Uchiha - Awww... thank you! I appreciate it, a lot. And sorry for the late update.. you must be mad.. :'o

-Guest (6/22/13) - Thanks! Appreciating the fact that you spare your time in reviewing my story..!

-Guest (6/23/13) - Your update my wonderful reviewer~

-And You Wonder Why I Do This - Thank you!Here's ur updatie~

-kathymoonstone - THANK YOU! Love your username by the way..

-Guest (7/26/13) - Me too! c:

-Guess (7/29/13) - Gosh when you said that sounded cute! ^/^ Here's the chappie~


	4. S for Sakura, S for Sadist

Revenge

**S for Sakura, S for Sadist**

* * *

He ran as fast as he could, the shouts of his best friend deaf to his ear.

Something in his heart twisted. Something in his mind shattered.

The chakra that he felt a moment ago was almost the same pattern as_ hers. _No, it _was _her.

No matter what, he _wanted_, no, _needed _to confirm it that it was indeed her.

He pushed himself to run faster as he pumped more chakra under his feet. He didn't care about his legs which was craving for rest. He didn't care about his body which was screaming to stop. He didn't care about the tears that were threatening to fall.

All that matters is that she was there and that she was fine.

The longer he ran the more anxious he became. The closer he got the more weakening his legs were.

Finally, he reached the middle of the bustling city where the source of the chakra came from.

And what he saw clearly wasn't what he expected nor what he wanted to expect.

_Pink… Sakura… red… black… Itachi… Akatsuki..._

..

"It's _pleasant_ to meet you, Sa-su-ke-kun~" Sakura chirped with a big hint of sarcasm and took a step forward towards the silent boy. She grinned at him though in the inside, she felt like ripping his skin and shed the last drop of his blood. Oh how she loathed him though not as much as how she despised Ino.

She really loathed all of them.

Well, that is except for Shikamaru.

She didn't know when but she was starting to hate the young Uchiha. Maybe because of his harsh rejection? Or probably his uncaring demeanor? She didn't care. All she cares is that she hated him and will never stopped hating him.

She hummed softly, waiting for the younger Uchiha to respond to her greeting. While at it, she spared a short glance at the other Uchiha standing by her; wondering what's running in his mind.

Unlike Itachi, she can't read his mind like how he could in reading hers. Everything about Itachi is mysterious and she would loved to keep it as how things are. She's not a fan of changing something even if it's for the best.

She scrunched her forehead and stared at Itachi who was silently dazing off. She poked him and raised her eyebrows when she saw his surprised and slightly pained expression. She dismissed the urge to roll her eyes when she saw him winked at her.

Itachi on the other hand was startled by the sudden contact and quickly snapped his head towards his left, his eyebrow twitching as he held the numbness of his rib.

"Don't worry about me." he said with his alluring voice and made an effort to wink at her. Sakura shrugged before turning back to face the later Uchiha.

Itachi was actually anticipating for his younger brother's response. Will he go berserk upon seeing him? Or will he act cool like how he always acted like?

After a long silence, Sasuke spoke with a tint of confusion and anger as his dark charcoal eyes shows a spark of betrayal, his hand was clenched by his side after seeing a scene that really boiled his anger.

"Why are you_ here_ with _him_?"

Sakura titled her head before sighing; a disappointed expression plastered on her face. She clearly expected something different coming from him. Something like, "WHAT THE HELL! WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE YOU BASTARD!" or "BLOODY HELL! WHY IS YOUR HAIR STILL FUCKING LONG! I THOUGHT I SHAVED YOUR SHITTY HEAD ALREADY! DID YOU GLUE THEM BACK TOGETHER, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" but she guessed right. Uchiha Sasuke really is a _boring_ person.

Feeling a gaze boring behind her, she turned her head and met with a look from Itachi that said, "Are you serious." Feeling embarrassed about her exposed thoughts she quickly turned back to face her ex-crush. His question registered in her mind for quite a while before she raised her eyebrows.

Hearing him asking that made her sounded like an actual **whore**. She's not a whore and she knows that. It really made her angry. And also the fact that he addressed her companion ever so rudely. She respected Itachi, that's that and she would never forgive those who belittled him _and _insulted him.

She faked a big smile at him.

"Mou~ that is the first thing you said to me after years of not seeing each other? Fu-huu~ you're just like shishou." She ran her fingers in her hair before her emerald like eyes stared indifferently at both of her ex-friends.

Itachi gazed at his source of affection from the corner of his eyes, feeling troubled over her "friendly" gestures. He knew better. When that kind of personality comes out of her, she's extremely pissed which resulted her in becoming a **sadist**.

Suddenly, a faint sound of an explosion reached his ear as he turned slightly towards the left. His eyes were then activated into his sharingan and observed the other side of town. He sighed when he felt the others' chakra at said place.

"What did you mean by that?" Ino intervened, her baby blue eyes eyed suspiciously at the rosette. Sakura chuckled humorlessly before twirling her hair with her finger; giving off an innocent vibe.

"Well~ before I bumped onto you, I pay a visit to the hokage tower and met Tsunade-shishou herself. And well, the first thing I got from her is a bunch of insults. And you know me, I'm a pretty short tempered person~"

Oh how she loved seeing the panic look in her eyes.

"What did you to Hokage-sama!?" Ino screeched as she stomped towards Sakura. Without hesitating, she threw a punch right across her cheek without having her avoiding.

**Thump.**

A bluish purplish bruise formed on her cheeks. Sakura scowled as her hand reached for her bruised cheek. Her "smile" drastically turned upside down as she glared at her.

"That hurts blondie. You are seriously going to pay." She glared at Ino, her lips twisted into a sicked frown. She placed her hand over her cheek as a green light emitted from it. After healing back her cheek, she took a step forward and scowled.

"You-" she points to both of them "-are about to know what hell is really like." She hissed like how a cat would upon being splashed by a cold water. Itachi, too, took a step forward as he placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder with his eyes fixed at his little brother. He lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered.

"We need to go. They're causing a ruckus at the west of this town."

Sakura glanced at Itachi before rolling her eyes.

"I know." she muttered. She turned her head back, her green eyes clashed with Sasuke's onyx orbs. She evaded her gaze elsewhere, feeling annoyed that she had an eye contact with him, before loudly exclaimed,

"As much as I wanted to stay, I have 5 idiots to take care of. The next time we meet again, you'll know how hell will look and feel like." She 'tsk'-ed before nodding at Itachi and disappeared the next second.

Itachi stared at the people in front of him.

"I suggested that you brats stay away from **my **master during the period of us staying here. I would gladly appreciated that if you do." he turned away from them but paused in his tracks when a voice spoke.

"Since when is Sakura yours!?" Sasuke shouted with rage as he unconsciously activated his sharingan. Itachi twisted his head, a small smirk adorned his lips.

"Since the day she was betrayed by you brats." With that, he disappeared, making the later Uchiha stunned.

Sasuke stared at the blank space ahead of him. The pit of his stomach churned.

"Just when I thought that things might not become worse than it is back then... I should have asked your hand in marriage the day I came back..." He whispered, with his right hand in his pocket... his thumb caressing a shiny ring.

Just then, Karin and Naruto arrived at the scene at the same pace.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you guys okay!?" Karin shrieked as she came to aid the emotionless guy, totally ignoring the blonde girl on her knees. Naruto rolled his eyes at her selfish antiques before helping the girl back on her feet.

"Did I missed something?" Naruto asked as he lightly rubbed his neck, a sheepish grin on his lips. Ino stared at him, holding back the tears that were peeking through.

"Yes. You missed something big. Sakura was here-"

Naruto perked up, an excited look plastered his face. Even though the incident years ago left a huge scar in him, he knew that he would never hate her because she was like a little sister to him. Even if she betrayed the whole world, he would still forgive her _if _she apologized. Although he will forgive her, she MUST apologize first as she was the one that cause all the troubles to them.

"Really!? Man! I should have come earlier! Where is she now!? Oh! Did she tell you guys how much she missed me! I bet she missed me like crazy!-"

"-in an akatsuki cloak."

Naruto's chatters died as his big blue eyes stared at Ino.

"W-what?! Ahaha! I think I'm hearing things. There's no way Sakura-chan would be in the akatsuki. I mean...! You're kidding right? No. You have to be kidding. There's no way- Ino! It's not true is it. Tell me it's not true!"

When silenced greeted him, he fell on his knees, tears swelling.

"This can't be true. TELL ME THAT THIS IS ALL LIES! DAMN IT!"

* * *

**Status: **Edited

**Author's note:**

I'm really sorry for updating like... 2 months later? Ehe... I was in the middle of studying when I felt the urge to update this story. But I'm not fairly satisfied with this update. I guess this is the best that I can do for this period of time. Excuse me for my writing and grammar errors. Please enjoy your day. c:

**Review Corner**

:Sakura -Haruno- Uchiha 10 : I'm glad. I hope this chapter makes you pleased. And thank you so much! I kinda like it too to be honest. And no need to worry about Karin. She'll meet her end soon. cx

:Lana : To be honest, that was the first time someone ever complimented by writing. I felt so happy that I'm gonna cry. Please enjoy this chappie! And no worries! That scene will come soon! Maybe the next chap!

:Shadow'slovecookies : Thank you. I guess Sasuke's reaction towards Itachi is... berserk? =3

:Dina Sana : Ehe! Cliffies just the best thing for me.. I guess? Here's your update!

:JinxKatKazama : Thank you~ Sure do. I'll put lots and lots of Itasaku, Sasosaku and Sasusaku in it! Just you wait~~

:Silverwolfighter00 : Aha~ I guess cliffies and me can't be seperated~ c: Thank you for the support though!

:Lara Uchiha : Thankies! I appreciated it!

:meriamdz : Glad to know ;b

:Forever blue sky : Erm.. -sweating heavily- I'm not sure if I can do it. But I hope you'll continue reading it as I updated!

:lolajam77 : Yup! Even though I'm writing this, I have yet to decide the pairings so... you reviewed decide it, ne? :D

:sasukewife : Thank you! It made me happy. Here's the chapter. My apologies if it wasn't what you expected...

:recklesness : Book...? I'll take that as a compliment! Here's your update!

:Guest (8/9/13) : Awwwwwwsh! Thank you. You, too, are an amazing reviewer.

:leafstone : Thanks :)

:YouSawNothing53 : Thank you! I hope I can keep it up with all this test pressure on me.

:AmyAmely98: Awh! I missed you too. I'm sorry I haven't been there when you needed it most. That trip sounded like fun. :3 I'm glad you had a woundrous time with your friends. And high school isn't that bad... i think. Ahaha.. 3 Anyways here's the update and thank you so muuuuuuuuuuch for your continuis support!

:girlpod50000 : I'm gonna write more cause I know that you guys will be disapoointed if I discontinued this story! Yaaaah! Bad ass Sakura rules!

:hama431 : Here ya go~


	5. Her desires, their resolutions

Revenge

**Her desires, their resolutions.**

* * *

Sakura reappeared at the west of the town where the other members of the akatsuki; mainly Kisame, Sasori, Hidan, Deidara and Tobi were waiting. She wasn't at all pleased with their action of making her ditched her ex-friends without avenging them. Oh how desperately she wanted to slay the person who created the explosion! (Like she have to think that much. Obviously it's Deidara.)

She already knew that bringing them along with her to Konoha would only delay her goal but she can't and wouldn't even think of disobeying her leader's orders. Pein is like a father to her! And as much as she hated to admit it, she agreed that bringing them along might not be as bad as she thought it would be. Besides, she already thought of them as her siblings. _Or maybe more_...

But that doesn't mean that the anger she felt a moment ago would disappear just like that.

The first person to reach her eye sight was the bubbly Uchiha and his favored 'senpai'.

"Deidara-senpai! Can I play with your playdough?!" Tobi asked, his eyes sparkling in hope. Unlike the happy-go-lucky boy, Deidara wore a grumpy look as his light blue eyes glared at the teen.

"No, un! And it's not a playdough! It's CLAY, un!" he barked and protectively held his pouch full of clay away from the masked boy's grasp. Tobi pouted before a mischievous grinned spread on his face.

"Hmm..." he hummed happily before he disappeared from Deidara's as well as her eye sight. Then only to reappear behind Deidara with a familiar pouch in hand.

"Yay! Playdough!" he squeaked in happiness before taking a small piece of the brownish clay. Without hesitation, he threw it on the ground and a loud 'Boom' was heard. A crater as big as a lake was created.

Deidara growled in anger as he dashed towards the childish man, a deadly aura surrounding him. Before Tobi could obtained his death, the atmosphere became tense.

Unable to contain her anger anymore, she stomped towards them with dark red chakra surrounding her hand. Sensing the dangerous chakra, both of them turned their head to meet an angered Sakura. Sweating, Deidara nervously smiled at her, knowing that her anger was directed at him.

"Sakura-chan, un! What's with the frown on your lips?" Sakura's lips twitched as she cracked her knuckles.

"Oh. Nothing. Just that a certain someone made me pissed." She narrowed her eyes at them. Seeing the scared look on their face, her anger melted. Nothing's better than seeing a terrified look on someone's face. Except killing. Killing is probably the best experience in life.

She felt herself getting dizzy after losing control of herself twice and after emitting her new chakra. She breath in a large amount of air before her once anger filled eyes turned softer.

"Nevermind that. Where are the others?" she asked and walked towards a bark nearby. She tried making herself comfortable as she rests. Unsatisfied with the hard surface of the bark, she groaned. She felt herself getting tired and noticed that she's weakening as seconds past. Probably the effect of using her new chakra. Just then, a poof was heard and Itachi made himself known.

"I guessed something interesting happened will I was gone." He eyed the pale face of both males. Sakura ignored his statement before urging Itachi to move closer towards her. Without complaining, Itachi swiftly made his way by her side. Sakura smiled warily at him. She poked his chest (earning a weird look from him) before she closed the gap between them and closed her eyes.

"I'm at my limit." she breathed out. Mumbling a quiet "cushy", she lost herself in her dreamland. Itachi looked away, preventing the faint blush to be seen by the others. Slowly and carefully, he placed her on his lap with her head close to his beating heart.

Deidara scowled whereas Tobi pouted in jealousy. Itachi smirked at them before stroking the pinkette's hair, trying to provoke them. Unable to contain it anymore, Deidara burst in anger.

"This is so unfair, un! Why must Sakura-chan leaned on you!?" he complained. Itachi rolled his eyes before smugly replied.

"Maybe it's because you're useless and the fact that she loves me."

"Who loves who?" A newcomer asked with a narrowed eyes. Itachi lazily turned his head sideways and wasn't at all surprised to see a scowl on the red headed's face. Behind the red headed man, his partner as well as the masochist jashinist finally arrived, each wore a different expressions on their face.

"My Sakura loves me." he gladly repeated the words that seemed to made his heart fluttering in happiness.

The scowl on Sasori's face deepened.

"Sakura-doll doesn't loves you. She loves me!" Sasori hissed, his knuckle tensed by his side. Before Itachi could replied, Hidan intervened with a clearly displeased face.

"Why the fuck are you touching my bitch!?" And followed by another...

"You cannot call Sakura bitch! Apologized to her when she wakes up later!" Yet another...

"Shut the hell up you fish face!" It goes on...

"What the-!" And never seemed to end...

"Tobi is a good boy so Sakura-chan loves Tobi more!" Some more mushy stuffs...

"What!? My doll would never fall in love with you. And besides, she already loves me." And possessive declarations...

"What, un! Sakura-chan in mine!"

Itachi sighed. He now understand as to why Sakura would be annoyed as hell when the others started arguing. Being the member who always has a calming and leadership aura, he cleared his throat to gain the others' attention.

"Since the day is almost to it's end, let's all depart to the hotel now. I need to do the report for today's mission." His stern voice silenced the once arguing members. Kisame smirked before nodding.

"Yeah. Let's go! I can't wait to drink all the sakes after this tiresome job of babysitting this lovesick puppies." he exclaimed, ignoring the glares of the others and a cute frown from Tobi.

Hidan was about to open his mouth to argue but was silenced by Itachi's intimidating sharingan. It's not like he was always intimidated by his gaze... Maybe. Muttering lines of curse under his breath, he walks off with the others tailing behind. Smirking victoriously, Itachi stood from his sitting position and calmly carried the light girl in his arm, enjoying the moment of her exposed skin against his while it lasts.

**Meanwhile**

"SAKURA WOULD NEVER JOINED THEM! THIS MUST BE SOME SORT OF TWISTED DREAM I'M HAVING!" The blonde continued to screamed, ignoring the whispers by the bystanders. Ino and Sasuke could only watch the blonde in dismay.

The red headed beauty tensed when she heard the shouts of the blonde boy. Her body went rigid not because she was surprised by his loud voice but shocked upon hearing the pinkette's name. Her heart beats like crazy and she was afraid that it can be heard by her friends. Calming herself down, she feigned a worried look.

"W-what? Sakura-chan in an akatsuki cloak?" she whispered as her scarlet eyes went wide in shock. She did her best to collect the tears at the edge of her eyes.

"You're lying right, Ino-chan?" she directed her teary gaze at the blank girl. Ino closed her eyes as a regretful sigh escaped her trembling lips.

"As much as I wanted to, but this is the truth. You can ask Sasuke if you don't believe me." she spoke, her pale face proving that she was telling the truth. Karin, still keeping up her act, turned to Sasuke.

"Sa-"

Before she could even asked, Sasuke glared at her with his deadly sharingan.

"Shut the hell up you whiny bitch before I shut it for you." Sasuke barked, his anger and stress blowing up in instant. He was really annoyed by the continuous whined of his teammate. She was adding stress to his already messed up day. Karin, shocked by the rude comment masked a hurt expression as the tears that was collected finally trailed down her soft pink cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry." she choked as she placed her palms over her wet face. Inside, she complimented herself for the good acting she was displaying.

Ino, displeased with Sasuke's outburst, quickly went by Karin's side although she herself was also keeping her anger control because of Karin's whines.

"Sasuke, what the hell! I know you're stressed and all but you shouldn't blow it in Karin-chan's face! She was just worried over Sakura! And besides, what kind of **boyfriend **would even do that to his own girlfriend." she growled as her hands stoked the back of the crying girl gently. Instead of feeling guilty, Sasuke frowned at the Ino's words. _Worried my ass. Even Sai can do the act as well_. Karin smirked, feeling rather happy by Ino's defending statement. She quickly replaced the smirk with a fake smile before placing her palms away from her face.

"It-s okay, Ino-chan. I agreed that I am sometimes a whiny bitch..." she whispered as wiped her tears with the back of her palm. Ino, disagreed with her statement quickly responded.

"No yo aren't! You are a great friend and Sasuke here is just an emotional bastard."

Karin smiled grateful before hugging the girl loosely.

"Thank you Ino. You're a wonderful friend."

Sasuke rolled his eyes before he walked towards the blonde boy who was silent during the start of the conversation. His orbs softened at the lifeless spark in his light blue eyes.

"Naruto, let's go."

Without even answering, he stood up and trailed behind the later Uchiha.

She turned back her attention towards the girl in front of her.

"Let's go. I need to inform the others about her presence." she stated. Karin nodded before she linked arms with her.

"I hope Sasuke-kun won't stay mad at him. I _really_ love him." she whispered. Ino glanced at her with a determined smile.

"Nah. He won't be mad at you at all. I mean you are the only girl that he talks to after that day _and _the fact that you are his girlfriend!"

Feeling rather happy with her statement, Karin nodded her head like a little child eager for candies.

"Hmmn! I hope you're right." she chirped. By the smile on her face, Ino stared at her gently. _She really reminds me of what Sakura used to be back then_.

**The Next Day**

Sakura wasn't at all surprised when she was sighted with a really toned muscular chest the moment she fluttered her eyes open and also the fact that her chest was _exposed. _

Instead of bitching and making a fuss about her naked top, she let out a small yawn before snuggling closer towards Itachi. To her, being naked was normal since she had lived with a bunch of perverts ever since. Even now she careless about it. Itachi, content that she wasn't leaving his side, slyly slipped his hand around her waist as he bring her closer towards him. Happy that she isn't struggling, he let out a blissful sigh.

He wished that the moment will last but he could only hope... A few minutes later, the hotel shook by the loud arguments by the others.

* * *

**Author's note:**

So... what do ya think? I hope it's okay! I don't actually think that this length of chapter might satisfied you guys but this is as much as I can do! Exams are just **right around the corner**. Literally. Next Wednesday I will be sitting for History exams, the exam that I feared most! .. And followed by the others with the Japanese test as the closure. It's approximately two weeks time during the exams so the next update might be two or three weeks later! I hope you guys won't be angry that I left you guys hanging onto this chapter.

**Reviews corner:**

Dina Sana: As usual, the first person to ever review my published updates! Thank you so much for your continuous support! Waa! You keep in track of how long I've been gone. That's really nice of you! -cries in happiness- I feel so loved!

Sakura -Haruno- Uchiha: I'm glad that it pleased you more than I expected! Aha! I guess making you reviewers suffer from cliffhangers is my hobby? Yaaa! I'm happy that you're excited for the nest chap but sad to say, there isn't muh scene that involves Naruto

XHeartsGrowX: Honestly. Wow. Just...wow. Awwsh! I just looove long reviews! I'm really glad that you love Itachi's p.o.v and no worries! You'll get to hear from him **a lot **in later chappies! And yay! Another Karin haters! Gimme 5! I actually don't know what to do to her. Should I just kill her or hit her so that she'll be in coma for the rest of the years... Anyways, I'm pretty sure that part where all of them will learn of the real incident will come off the next chapter. (Although I'm the one writing this, I'm all blur with it's future content. Aha. What a dumb author) And I assure you that Sakura will never hurt her friends as much as how she wanted to! Deep down, Sakura still loves her friend although they betrayed her! So, no need to get all jumbled up! ;) Grammar mistakes are common when it comes to writing. I really wanted to have a beta reader but I lost contact of her and to tell you the truth, searching for a really amazing beta reader is so hard! Thank you for your compliment, by the way! Awwsh! I'm not _that _amazing when it comes to p.o.v (inside dancing like a maniac) I too love Sasuke's p.o.v~ Hehe... Here's your updatte and again, thank you sooo much!

JinxKatKazama: I think I had made you wait for this chap for tooooo long! Here is it! But I'm sorry that I didn't put much action and Sakura bitch slap Sasuke in the last chapter. Rest assured. You will get one the next chap~ So, ready Itachi's hotness for meeeeee with sugar and spices too! But more to Itachi though!

Rawr232: Sorry for making you wait! I hope you enjoy this chap like how you enjoy doing something that you enjoy?

lolajam77: Okay then! Itasaku and Sasusaku fluffiness will come out the next chapters as well as DeiSaku and Sasosaku moments! And also Hidansaku!

sasuwife: I'm glad. Here's your update, my wonderful reviewer~

SukeyChan: A new reviewer! Yay! I'm just so happy that you found it exciting! I hope you would enjoy this story to its end.

Shadowlove'scookies: No worries! That scene will come out nest chappie! Hold your horses, might~

girlpod50000: Welcome! (I actually wanted to reply, "Thank you! You're amazing too!" but I'm sure you'll response with another thank you and I will respond with another thank you and so on and so forth. So... yeah. :) )

hama431: Yah~ Your update is here~

akatsuki lover1: Sorry for the long wait! Here's your chapter!

Keith Uchiha: True and true. Um... maybe? Because trust me, I tried to make longer than 3000 words but all I got was... "zzzZ". Thank you for you compliment! Having compliments of my writings are reeeeeally rare. And is this a sasusaku? Well... It is and may also be an Itasaku too!

Guest: Why thank you~

Cherry11111: No worries! I'll make moooooore but it will surely take mooooooore time so yeah! You work well with your please though~ 0

sharkswillruledaWORLD: Awhhhh! Thank youuuuu! Itasaku is your favorite? Than this is the perfect chap for you! Some Itasaku alone moments~~

sasusaku3623649: I did! Yay! Please enjoyyyy~


End file.
